


Mix and Matching Deaths

by TheRealTea13



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, I’ll add characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:46:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealTea13/pseuds/TheRealTea13
Summary: What it says on the package!





	1. Rules

Really, it’s that simple. You can comment on this chapter a character and a death, and I’ll do  ~~a mediocre job~~ my best to make it fleshed out. Don’t think Nikita should have won? Have The Snakewoman take her out. Think a death from Everlock would fit DeStorm more? Throw it at me. The world is your oyster. Just be patient with me, I’m not the best at getting these out quickly. Also if you are submitting something please put who you want to die and not just “Character A and Character B in challenge X” With that being said,  **LET’S GET SAD!**


	2. How the Mighty Have Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DeStorm meets his first of, I’m sure, many ends

In hindsight, DeStorm should have seen this coming. He knew the group hated him and this was the perfect opportunity to see him go. That didn’t stop the fear though. His own face smiling back at him from the voting card made him sick. How happy the card was contrasting with the grim reality it implied

“You guys aren’t really gonna-“ DeStorm starts but is interrupted by the clasping of hands on all sides. He knows from the strong man’s contest that Manny out powers him, but he wasn’t expecting the group as a whole to be this strong.

He’s dropped the “higher than thou” facade. He’s terrified. He kicks and pulls away but the power of five is greater than the power of one. They march him to the doors and shove him inside without so much as a “sorry”

They slam the doors closed. His screams are involuntary, blood stains the complex layered outfit as it mixes with the old stains already in the maiden. He starts to fade away. The group’s rousing cheers as the artifact is cleansed are the last whispers of sound that float through his ears before he sinks into eternal slumber.


	3. Judas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justine gets taken out by the other “only one person will be chosen” death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this took so long, my iPad finally went out to pasture and I was waiting to replace it, but we’re back in business!

Justine is a mess. She is vaguely aware of the shouting around her, but her mind is a blank slate of terror.

”Guys, I am not working with The Carnival Master!” She screams, but it’s too late. Her failure to save Andrea seems like forever ago, but the group still insists she is the mastermind behind all this. 

Tim and Lele both grab an arm, and everyone but Joey follows suit. 

“Guys do you really think she of all people has concocted a plan to kill us?” Joey pleads

”Yes!” GlowZell shouts back.

The group forcefully shoves her into the Maiden of Madness and then close the doors. Justine shrieks and sobs, and so does Joey. The fur on her vest clumps together as the blood rolls down it. It doesn’t take long for her to give up and go to sleep.


	4. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikita looses the Snakewoman’s challenge

Nikita done with this challenge, and it’s only just begun. The blood and viscera are getting everywhere, her hands are numb from  _whatever_ gunk the pieces and parts are floating in, and Roi is still ahead of her. She can’t even differentiate squishy organs from the hard mosaic pieces she searching for. She’s resorted to picking up and throwing out each piece she doesn’t need. She grabs blindly in th _e_ goop and pulls out a yellow square. 

“Yes!” She shouts and runs over to the guide. The peice goes right by the serpents mouth. But she looks up and sees Roi has his final peice in hand. They make eye contact and he darts away to finish his art. 

Nikita is pissed! She goes through all of this, for some stupid town? What does she care if these people die?  _I shouldn’t have even accepted his stupid invite. I should have torn it up. Waited for my burger and forgotten about it._ But deep down she knows that she never would have  _not_ accepted. Joey had been away for far too long. 

The Snakewoman grabs Nikita and rips open her jumpsuit with her fangs. The Snakewoman bites down repeatedly, tearing Nikita’s dress to shreds. Nikita squirms and the poison courses throughout her body. She is vaguely aware of someone apologizing, but they sound far away and underwater. Her mind is a hazy mess of panic and grief. She gives up and fades into oblivion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are either getting slowly better or slowly worse, I can’t decide. Also #SaveGoodBoiRoi


	5. All Mixed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Manny does when he should’ve ,,,,,,,, kinda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t hate the plot twist this episode so I’m just going to put Manny in Safiya’s place

Manny runs a perfectly polished nail through his hair. Matt is too busy comforting a crying Rosanna to notice Manny trying to make eye contact, a silent “I’m sorry” for what Nikita is going to do when she wins, because she _is_ going to win.  _Which will make me a murderer_ he thinks.  _I’m the reason Safiya is fighting for her life._  

Suddenly the door opens. Manny is expecting Nikita, or possibly Safiya, but it is neither. Instead Willy has come waltzing into the “safe” lounge, angry face in full control. There is something long and metalic in his hands. Manny can’t really see what it is, but he knows anyway. Willy’s threat from before they entered the funhouse has been ringing in his head for the past hour.  _“I’ll rip your guts out with a fishhook!”_

”What are you doing, we didn’t go into the challenge!” Joey yells, but he gets no response.

Willy makes a beeline straight for Manny. Joey throws a pillow but it does nothing to stop him. Willy stabs the hook into Manny’s stomach, before violently ripping it out. Manny stumbles back, then falls. His painted face is distorted by pain and panic. His once green jumpsuit is stained red. He hears someone else open the door screaming his name. _I’m sorry Nikita,_ his clouded mind thinks as she runs over to him. The last things he hears are Nikita’s sobs as she crouches down next to him.

 


	6. The Demon and The Damsel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt dies in the exorcism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We never really get to know what the full note said so, don’t complain to me.

Matt is running around frantically. The damn 4th clue won’t show and Sierra is stuggling.

“Please hurry” Sierra sobs, absolutely terrified. The possessed woman’s thrashing has become even more intense, and Sierra’s death grip is doing little to fight it. Matt has to save her. 

After what feels like hours, Matt finds the last clue. He reads it aloud so Sierra can hear.

“In order to complete the exorcism, you must choose. Put the rosary on top of the first exorcist, and he or she will die, killed by unholy spirits as they flee the victim's soul. Put the rosary on your own neck, and you will be the one to die. Either way, a life is required to set this woman free.”

Matt immediately jumps into action, dousing the woman in holy water and picking up the rosary. He looks at Sierra as tears start to prick at his eyes. He locks eyes with Sierra and mouths I’m sorry. She wails. He wraps the rosary around his own neck.

Instantly something is wrong. His brain is on fire, as if every singe neuron was firing at once. The woman shoots into an unholy backbend with a sickening crunch. The woman snarls and screams as Matt begins convulsing on the floor. When he finally stops the woman drops down and opens her eyes. Sierra tries and fails to understand why Matt, of all people, would sacrifice himself for her. The dead weight. The woman hands her a cross and gives her a gentle, yet comforting hug. Sierra gets up, brushes herself off and gives Matt’s now corpse one final silent thank you.


	7. Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea Brooks dies in the war games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some questions for whoever suggested this, one being are you ok.

Andrea knows Tim is throwing the game. There is no way she correctly guessed twice in a row. “Tim...” she says weakly. “Please don’t.”

”Don’t what?” He says, not meeting her eyes. 

“I don’t want you to... go out like this.” She tries to look at him, but he won’t look at her. Tears start to prick at her eyes.

”A2.” Tim guesses.

Andrea sighs and looks down. She matches up the coordinates, and sees that there’s a soldier there. She gasps. “Hit.” she says quietly. 

Tim bolts up in his chair. “No I mean-“ he starts but is interrupted by the loudspeaker.

”Mind the sniper” it says.

Andrea stands up and reaches across the table to pick up the revolver. She closes her eyes and holds the cold metal up to her head. She takes a deep breath, as panic starts to rise in her mind. She pulls the trigger. Her worried thoughts are silenced by the bullet.


	8. Heart of Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GloZell dies in the Steam Machine challenge.

GloZell is on the ground looking through the puzzle pieces. She can’t make heads or tails of the puzzle, but she can’t lose, not now. Her Promethean is looming over her and she can here it... breathing? The sound is distracting her, making her lose her focus.

Suddenly, she sees movement out of the corner of her eye. She looks up to see Joey rise from his completed puzzle. 

“Oh my god” She begins to cry “Joey please no”

Joey says nothing but looks at her, tears starting to prick at his eyes. He walks forward and places a hand on the lever. He yanks it down. “I’m sorry” he says quietly.

Steam erupts from the machine. GloZell’s Promethean walks over to her and grabs her shoulders. She screams and flails, trying to break free. It doesn’t work. It throws her down onto her back. It raises a hand above its head and brings it down into her chest. She screams even louder. It rips out her heart, and her cries are forever silenced.


	9. Putting Out the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nikita wins Lucy’s challenge but makes an even harder choice

Nikita makes eye contact with Manny. They both have keys. They both sprint to a box. Nikita struggles to put her key in the lock, but eventually gets it in. She flips her box open to reveal a pink gun and a note. She reads it aloud.

_Kill yourself or kill your friend to claim the ring._

_YOU DECIDE HOW THIS ENDS_

She pulls out the gun and stares at it. She looks to Manny, his arms raised defensively, then back to the gun. She loves him. With all her heart. He’s the one person who got past all the walls she put up and didn’t hate the person underneath. She would do anything for him. Kill anyone. And, she guesses that includes herself.

“Manny, I love you” she says, starting to cry. She sticks the gun in her mouth. She tastes the cool metal. A tear falls out of her eye. She pulls the trigger. 

“No!” Manny screams. He rushes over to her body and weeps.

Blood pours out of the hole in her head, dyeing her wig red. Her mouth hangs agape. Manny cradles her limp body in his arms, sobbing her name. Lucy laughs hysterically, before Matt puts the ring on The Collar of Control, and she disappears in black smoke 


	10. Updates Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a death

Ok first things first, this thing isn’t quite dead. Season 4 death and character submissions are now allowed! Go crazy! However, I will not do your submission unless it is formatted correctly, not trying to be rude but it just helps me organize them and write them better. I will also be keeping a list, so they won’t get lost in the depths. The VaLiD format is “Character A wins/ loses against Character B(or more depending on the challenge) and then specify the challenge.” If it is not like this I will not do it. Also please try to keep submissions under this chapter, or chapter 1. With that being said, please keep giving more!

**Author's Note:**

> I have already done a fic for Rosanna in the Maiden of Madness so I won’t be repeating that.


End file.
